1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of error correction in memory. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to customizable error correction with analog sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may require error correction for accessing memory contained within these devices. An error-correcting code (ECC) or forward error correction (FEC) code is redundant data that is added to the message on the sender side. If the number of errors is within the capability of the code being used, the receiver can use the extra information to discover the locations of the errors and correct them. Error-correcting codes are used in computer data storage.
Future high density memory, in particular Non-Volatile memory, will exhibit high raw bit error rate in the range of 10E-3 due to technology scaling. Typical ECC machines do not work well enough for these requirements. Additionally different ECC requirements and different product developments cause design, development, test, and manufacturing cost issues as well as additional time to market.